Like a Rose
by DejaVu113
Summary: An ordinary passerby would think that my rose just look like you – the rose that belongs to me But in herself alone she is more important than a hundreds of rose; Because it is she whom I worth to die. (In credit for Antoine de Saint-Exupery )


=Some Words=

Hi! Nice to know that you still follow and read my chaps.

This story is mix. I don't know to which category it will belong as I include site name from Final Fantasy IX – Dalmasca and Alexandria and I also include Lumina from The Legend of Manna game and borrow 'Shade' term from Eragon novel but still the main characters are our Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

I had posted this story years ago under Capella name (my old pen name) in Lover Unparallel blog. Since I am moving to , I have been thinking for a long time whether I should post this story or not or whether you will hate me because of this.

But I will take the risk. So here I am. This is my own version of Beauty and The Beast. I hope you can accept this. I will wait and accept your review (good/harsh).

Thank you =)

LIKE A ROSE

 **[HER]**

It was noon already, she mused. Soon the Summer Solstice Ball will be started. She checked her appearance in front of the mirror, once again wanted the assured feeling that her make-up wasn't too much. She had already being sat there for hours as palace beautician's prettified her. If she hadn't dismissed them half an hour ago, they would probably still here - arguing about which gown she should wear. That was really annoying. On her seventeen birthday, she just wished to be left all alone. Unfortunately nobody was generous enough to grant her only wish. Even the King insisted to celebrate her birthday with a splendour Ball.

Then she let out a sigh escaping from her lips as she diverted her sight to the window. The sun was almost set. Leaving only the reddish tinge of orange color in the sky which soon would turn black. It gave her a mixed of uneasiness feeling. She missed her parents and her country so much. Most of all, she missed HIM.

"Princess Ga Eul, It's the time."

The maids entered her rooms and lined up along her left and right side to accompany her to the ball.

She had finished her piano recital and all the royal audiences gave her big applauses. But she didn't feel satisfied. She walked over the corner and chose to sit on a soft armchair, didn't want people to bother her.

The magnificient hall, the huge chandeliers hung on the ceiling, the garlands of fresh flower decorated with gold lace and silk, the chattering around the room, the dance crowds; all the grandeur here didn't fit her very much. She is never accustomed living in luxury like this even though she was raised by royal ordinance at her hometown, Alexandria which is located in different continent hundreds miles away from here.

But soon she was annoyed. Sitting in the corner of the room actually didn't guarantee that people would left her alone. From time to time they kept mingle around; several of them just sincerely wanted to say happy birthday and wished her happiness, but mostly of them just passed by to personally presented her their birthday gifts. Soon enough, the table near her was flooded by gifts in wide variety of shapes, sizes, and colors.

Thinking that she needed some time alone, she then, wandered to the garden.

 **[HIM]**

The Archadia's Palace garden has been his favorite place ever since he came to the castle. He liked everything in there; the fresh air, the smell of the grass with some hint of roses fragrance but not overwhelming - he could also smell scents of lavender, lilac, freesia, and orange blossom in the air. The blends of every natural fragrances here was so subtle and flawless. And most of all, the moonlight looked so beautiful from here.

The flowers, the moonlight, and the magnificient palace in distance. It's just look like a place taken straight from fairy-tale books. This place was much better than any place he has ever visited. Even the Archadian's King has a soft spot too ... he wondered cynically. Slowly, he then leaned his back on the grass with arms beneath his head as he gazed the starry night sky. He was counting the stars high above while he caught a glimpse of somebody who was walking closer to his place. Judging from the body's posture, it must be her.

He observed that today she was wearing an antique black dress which was extended above her knees. It fit her very well and complimented her pale skin. She looked like a living porcelain doll.

He decided to walked closer.

Now as they were closer, he could observe her well under the bright moonlight. She is still as beautiful as the last time they met, she let her long dark obsidian hair flows down freely like a trail of waterfall that framed her pale skin, while her brown eyes as dark as mapple woods, and lips as red as cherry. But her beauty became such a waste because her face was all gloomy and sad.

' _Ga Eul'_ called his heart which was now beating painfully beneath his chest.

"It's an honor to personally meet with Alexandria's princess... No. Archadian's future Queen if I don't recall King's speech wrongly." He bowed.

"You are that clown!" She snapped. But at the moment she regret saying that. What an obvious thing it was?! Of course everyone knows that – he was wearing a clown suite. Moreover he had just performed a dazzling magic show on the stage several minutes ago.

"Pierrots at your service, Princess. May I do some magic for you that will brighten your night? It is a misfortune for me as a clown to see such a beautiful princess being sad and gloomy in her birthday."

Then he clicked his fingers near her right ears. As if by magic from the air, a white rose up.

"Woops! I think its color not match with your gown." Then he casually threw it away, but in the blink of eye another rose up, this time it was yellow.

"Oh. Oo.!" he said in disgust tone as he threw it away which somehow sounded funny for her. She watched him enthusiastically as he was respectively enchanting rose from the air in abundant colors but none of them was red.

"I wonder where the red rose is hidden." He said in silly voice. Made her almost burst into laughter to see him walked all around while fishing down his big pocket. Finally he brought up a red handkerchief and transformed it into a red rose.

"Happy Birthday, Princess!" he said nonchalantly while handed her a beautiful red rose

"Just call me Ga Eul." She smiled happily.

' _Good God, you finally smile. Do you know how much I miss your smile._ ' He said to himself.

"So shall we?" then gently, he kissed the top of Ga Eul's hand and asked her for a waltz.

"I am not ... dance." but before she finished her word she was pulled into the middle of the garden by him. He placed his hands lightly on her waist while put her hand on his shoulder. They were dancing for several minutes. It just interrupted when Ga Eul accidentally stepped on his feets when he was spinning her around.

"Opps! Sorry, I never be a good dancer." She apologized, he could caught rose color crept on her bone cheek.

' _She just adorable.'_

It made him unconciously slipped her stranded hair into her ears, caressing her side face with back of her hands while he spoke

"I always know. You'll be a good dancer as long as you're with me."

' _Yes. Once you were rose who was all mine before everything has been taken away.'_

For some moment an awkward silence was hanging between them as they were dancing under the moonlight.

"So umm Pierrots." She began hesistantly, "Would you mind telling me a few things? Like your arm..." she shudder a bit as she felt those pointy tips of his long, metal claws wrapped around her small waist.

"it's my weapon. I lost one of my arm before. Doesn't matter, I can still do things with my left."

"That mask?" She starred at the intricately designed silver mask with gold glitter and feathers that was covering his upper face. The detail and ornament carved there. What a beautiful, delicate thing it is-. It made her couldn't help to reach it with her hand. She was eager to see the face behind it but he turned away his face.

"To cover my scar. Why? You would like to see?" Somehow his voice sounded irritated.

"S-sorry, I - I just thought that I had known you before. You just make me remember to someone who is far away from here. I wonder if he is still alive." Her eyes wandered away.

He could see tears were glistened in her eyes. Needless to say, he hated to see her sad. For some moment, he regretted asking that girl for a dance.

"You know, why Rose has thorns?" He said while showing her a red rose, tried to divert her from her sorrow.

"A thorn defends the rose, it's harming only those who would steal its blossom." She said.

"Yes, without thorn it can't live. It just becomes wither and trample on the ground." He replied.

"Just like you. The pessimists stares at the thorns, oblivious to a rose. Only the optimists see the rose and not its thorns. For me you just like a rose." She added.

' _No, I am the thorns and you are the rose.'_

A couple days passed since their first encounter. Right now, he once again in the garden. Ever since he performed that amazing magical performance at the Autumn ball, King ordered him to stay at the castle – never heeding any excuse from him that he's actually a traveller. Of course the excuses he said to The King was all fake, he still had secret mission to accomplish.

He checked the garden to make sure nobody's there. Then he slid off his mask covered his face – revealing a bright red lines on his side face as a result of dark magic spell which hit him one year ago. At that time, all his magician's clan were slaughtered by Archadian's army who invaded Alexandria. It just a matter of luck that he was still save, only lost one of his arm and his main magical power. From that time he had been travelling to many places in the world as a clown. Pierrots was his disguised name.

"There you are, Pierrots! I thought you already left."

He gasped as Ga Eul popped out of nowhere in front of him. On impulse, he tried to cover his face but it was too late. She has already seen his true face.

"Yi-Yi Jeong – ah?" She called his true name while reached her small hand to his metals one.

"No! Please go away!" He stiffened,as he walked farther to keep their distance.

"No! I won't." She walked closer. Now tears were falling one into another from her eyes.

"Tell me that I am not dreaming. Because this is way too good to just become a dream. And if it really was a dream, I'd rather not to be awakened." She said in rasped voice, tried hard to hold her tears to not fall even more.

"Do you know how much I worry about you? When the Archadian invaded our palace, I - I thought you have already dead... You are the front-line guard.. Then here you are. I am so happy that you are save. I miss you." she sobbed. Finally her self-restrained was broke as she started to cry uncontrollably before him.

"Ga Eul. Ga Eul. My princess, please don't cry like this. I am here. I am here. This is not a dream. I miss you too.. so much." He reached her into his hug.

"Since that night I always feel that we already had known each other. I just don't expect this will be so real." She slided her fingers to his face. Then she framed his jaw as she kissed him passionately on his lips

Their kiss was sweet - a demanding one. There was an urgency in their kiss as they were kissing each other lips as if there was no tomorrow. For several moment they were staying like this, just parted their kiss only in the need to breath an air. After that they continued to kiss passionately. Enjoyed each other presence as their lips pressed against another.

They kiss was going to become deeper when Yi Jeong parted their lips contact and gently pushed her body away from his. Cupping her face with both of his palms.

"Don't do this any further. I am cursed. Moreover how's if The King find out?" he said in worried.

"I don't care. Because it is you I want to be with not The King." Then she pressed her lips once again into his.

"I just worried about you.." Yi Jeong voice trailed between their kiss as he nibbled her parted lips softly in the same rythym of their heartbeat.

"Bring me away from here. Let's go back to Alexandria." Ga Eul suddenly blurted out.

Slowly, Yi Jeong lowered his arms to encircle her waist and gazed into her brown orbs.

"I can't." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

He tilted his head, considered whether this sad fact should be told or not. But seeing a determination in her eyes made he got no other choice instead of revealed it.

"There's no Alexandria anymore." He replied shortly.

Hearing this fact made her heart almost stopped beating.

"Then how's about Dalmasca?" She asked with pale face, prepared to hear the worst answer.

"Dalmasca has fallen. It has already burned into ashes. Nobody save. Even The King and The Queen were nowhere to be found."

"No, this must be a lie." She denied. "Father. Mother." She mumbled. Her knees suddenly were failing to support. She would fall to the ground if Yi Jeong wasn't held her body.

"How about Lumina, the city of light? Your hometown. We can ask uncle for help. Most of high magicians live there. They will be proud to help. Let's go there." An optimism flashed in her eyes as she spoke.

"That's impossible. I am the one left from the clan. Even I am a useless one. I have lost lots of my magic power." He said with clenched jaws.

"He had betrayed me." Said Ga Eul more to herself. "What can I do? Tomorrow is our wedding day."

"That's why I am here. I don't want The King to marry you." He stated. He helped Ga Eul to stand. Now they were standing face to face. Their hands intertwined.

"Promise me?" She asked.

"I promise." He said.

"Princess Ga Eul." The maid knocked the room door. But there was no answer.

So they decided to open the door, only to find nobody. The room, the bed, and everything was all neat

"Princess Ga Eul's gone. Quick! Call the guard! Today is the royal wedding day. We should find her."

"This way." Yi Jeong held Ga Eul's hand and together, they hurriedly pass the corridors. The Archadian's armies were chasing them from behind.

"Can we rest for a minute. I-I..." she was panting exhaustively. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"We can't waste any more times." He steady her as they continued running until they reached the castle's main door.

Somebody in long black robes was already waiting. The King himself. He was tall, with pale skin and black hair. His real age couldn't be defined. He was about thirty years old or something. But when you gazed into his eyes, you would know that he wasn't human. His irises were as red as blood at the edge and it was darkening until they were all black around his elongated pupil. There was a rumor spred that Archadia's King was not human anymore, he was a shade – term for a wizard who put a lot of evil spirits into his body. Seemed the rumor were true, indeed.

"You! You promise me to release my country, if I agree to marry you. But you betray me!" she enraged.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to follow your rule?" The King laughed evilly, "Arrest her and bring her back into castle. I want her alive for the ceremony." He ordered his guard.

"I don't think you can." Yi Jeong were standing between she and The King. His arms wide spred, protectively, in front of her.

"Well. Well. Isn't this the Alexandria's greatest magician? The former greatest magician to be exactly. Tell me how does it feel like to lose everything?"

"Who said that I lost everything?" His voice sounded calm and pleasant as he casted a deadly spell. But The King was very very quick. He activated his shield so that the spell bounced back, hit the crystal chandellier. Causing its pieces shattering and splintering on the floor. While Yi Jeong took that opportunity to grabbed her hand, "Let's go Ga Eul. My magic won't last any longer."

The King casted spells respectively to them. The duel was inevitable as Yi Jeong threw back his spell. The King cleverly casted his deadly magic to Ga Eul as he continued to busy Yi Jeong with his never ending assault.

"NO!" Yi Jeong threw his body into her to protect her from whatever magic it was. It strucked straightly into his chest, caused him flying backward, hit the wall behind them as it was crumbled.

A triumphant smile was now drew on King's lips as he enchanted a spear which now floating rapidly to Yi Jeong.

"Yi Jeong! No!" She was screaming as she blindly shifted across the room to save him.

"Ga Eul don't!"

It Seemed like somebody was muffled the noise. And everything became painstakingly slow as he watched Ga Eul's body being strucked by the spear at her heart.

"No!" With all of his rest power, he slower the spear to not struck any deeper but it was too late. She fell on the floor, breathless, her eyes still wide opened as a tear trickled down from it.

By the time he saw this he felt some mighty power blew out from him which straightly hit the King. Ripped his body apart and tore his heart out. It also released all the evil's spirit inside him.

He didn't remember anything anymore. Even he didn't remember to protect himself from the evil spirits which were now sorrounded them from every direction - tried to find any human body to be occupied. He almost mentally insane as he reached Ga Eul lifeless body into his arms. Pressed his lips into her forehead as it could bring her life again.

' _Bring her back to me. Bring her back to me.'_ He was silently crying.

...

"It's cold." She said between her chattering teeth.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong disbeliefly watched her eyes opened. She coughed blood.

"Yi Jeong –ah. Am I dead? Is it heaven already?" She whispered.

"Am I just see you are crying? I see blood everywhere? Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"I am alright." He said.

He has casted a forbidden spell to bring her alive. He knew his life was only an hour left as the King spell was so deadly. So he decided to share every minutes left with her. He enchanted a shining rose between his palms.

"So beautiful." She gasped.

"You know today I have learned something." He said.

"What is it?" She asked. Leaning her heads into his shoulder as they watched the enchant rose was glowing in the dark.

"Don't you ever think that Love is like a rose? It good to hold and smell. But then that rose begins to die and you go through hell."

She chuckled, "I'm totally disagree. As the rose you hold started withers and fade away another rose has appeared and your pain is taken away. That what Love supposed to be."

"Yeah you maybe saying the truth." He sighed.

"Do you got another one?" She asked.

"Yep." Yi Jeong said.

"Alright. Try me."

Then he recited.

"An ordinary passerby would think that my rose just look like you – the rose that belongs to me. But in herself alone she is more important than a hundreds of rose; Because it is she whom I worth to die."

"Umm.. This one is better. But why do you add 'Die' in the end? Does it sounds gloomy?" She nagged.

"Because it's rhyme." He said simply "Me, Rose, and Die."

"I suggest you to be a poem writer in another life. How much the time left?" She asked. Her voice sounded weaker.

"15 seconds. Ga Eul, are you alright?" he asked worriedly as Ga Eul's face tightening in pain. Slowly but sure, he also felt that his soul started to leave his body.

"Dying sounds better now. I do not afraid of death anymore as long as I am with you." She smiled in pain.

"Yeah me too."

That was the last sentence he said to her before he closed his eyes.

-THE END-


End file.
